Old Enemies
by 1seddiefan
Summary: While ransacking a pharmacy, the gang comes across a group of survivors, lead by one of 10K's old bullies from high school. She still has to taunt 10K even years later. At least the rest of the gang gets a glimpse into 10K's past. One-shot. Sequel to All An Accident. Warning: hints of slash.


A/N: I guess it would make sense to read All An Accident first. I had some writer's block.

I didn't want to write until I watched Season 2 first, so I know what to write out.

* * *

Murphy and Cassandra had taken a…'rode trip,' meaning that they had run off together. Jason wasn't entirely sure, but he figured they were going to get married and have little weird 'half-zombie' babies together.

While on the rode, they had ran into Addy and Mack, who were surprised to see Jason there. They were surprised when 10K mentioned that he was dating Jason.

After getting a led, they had found Murphy, and after a few strange incidents (like the zombie stripper), Mack ended up getting killed, 10K nearly became deaf, and Doc had almost gotten strangled to death, and Murphy had gotten away again.

Now it was just him, Warren, Addy, Doc, and the bounty-hunter that Warren befriended, Vasquez.

Jason had noticed that 10K always hung around Doc a lot. He found it oddly…heartwarming, since the whole incident with 10K losing his parents.

"So, you and Doc are like…" Jason started.

10K looked disgusted, "He's like the grandfather I never had."

"That's what I meant," Jason replied and gave 10K a kiss.

Vasquez showed up and looked at the two, "Can you two save that for later? We're in a zombie apocalypse for God's sake."

* * *

They were ransacking a pharmacy; Jason noticed all the left over stuff thrown off the shelves.

"Oh my god," Jason said. "Look at this mess."

10K looked at him, "Really? That's all you noticed?"

Jason started putting the stuff on the shelves. Warren, Doc, Addy, and Vasquez walked up.

Vasquez looked 10K, "Can you…" he motioned to Jason. 10K grabbed Jason's arm and dragged him out of the pharmacy.

When they left the pharmacy, a bunch of people pointed guns and some spears at them.

Addy replied, "Spears really? What are we? Back in the medieval age?"

Jason looked at her confused and held up the arrows that he uses.

"I think you're okay, because they had crossbows, not bow and arrows," 10K said.

A girl, around 10K and Jason's age looked stunned. She rubbed her eyes and looked at 10K still stunned. She replied, "I can't believe that you actually survived this. My god you sure did slim down too."

10K looked at the girl disgusted, "Coming from you. Where's your baby and your boyfriend at? I don't see them."

The girl scoffed, "I don't like you."

"You made that obvious when you kept shoving me into the wall back in high school and kept kicking my chair too," 10K said.

"I don't like you, but I like them," She motioned to the others. "They don't act like smart-asses to me." She looked at the group, "Take them to the base but leave Trailer Trash behind."

10K scoffed, "Trailer Trash? That's _so_ original."

"He goes with us," Warren said.

"What do you have that's of use with Salvation Tommy?" The girl snarled out.

"That wasn't original the first time you said it," 10K replied.

Doc, Jason, Addy, and Vasquez just looked uncomfortable.

Warren looked at 10K confused and then to the girl, "What do you want us from us…uh…"

"Her name's Catherine," 10K stated.

A boy looked at Catherine, "You said your name was Kelly."

10K looked amused, "They don't know your real first name."

Catherine would've slapped him, but he was sure that his…friends wouldn't like that. She made a disgusted sound at him, she looked at the others, "come with me."

They started to walk, following Catherine, but her group had their weapons trained on them.

"Can I shoot her?" 10K asked Warren. "I can give her a wound that she could walk away from."

"You really hate her that badly?" Warren asked, stunned.

"If a person called me Trailer Trash and Salvation Tommy, I'll hate her too," Jason replied.

"It was worse," 10K said. "She called me White Trash, Trail Park White Trash, and Tommy Pickles." He looked disgusted at the last one. They heard Catherine crack up at that. "She also thought I was flirting with her boyfriend."

"Slimmed down?" Doc asked; that insult was bothering him.

"She thought I was fat because I was two pounds overweight," 10K replied.

"There's nothing wrong with being two pounds overweight," Warren said.

Addy had to asked, "Her baby and boyfriend?"

"She was pregnant before the apocalypse happened," 10K said.

Vasquez asked, "Flirted with her boyfriend?"

"I let him copy my math homework one time and _she goes off the deep end_." 10K said, purposely shouting the last part at Catherine, who just flipped him off in response.

Jason patted 10K's shoulder, "Anything else?"

"I don't know what's wrong with living in a trailer park," 10K stated.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Jason said. He didn't know Catherine that well, so he couldn't from an opinion based on side of the story, but someone acting like a bitch because you lived in a trailer? That's just rude.

* * *

"You leave him behind" Catherine said, motioning to 10K. "You can stay."

"He stays with us," Warren said.

"Then you can go," Catherine said.

10K really didn't want to be treated like some sort of bartering tool, but Catherine hated his guts for living in a trailer park. He was willing to leave, if that means his friends had shelter. He figured that Jason was going to go with him, since he promised to never leave his side if he had to leave the group behind for whatever reason.

They chose to leave instead.

* * *

They were back in the vehicle; Jason was the one who loves to cuddle while 10K was not. So, he awkwardly cuddled with Addy, who did not appreciate it. 10K found it humorous.

Addy had her arm around Jason's shoulder, not amused as she glared out the window.

"So, what did she do to you in high school?" Jason asked, curious.

"She shoved me into the walls, kicked the back of my chair all the time, tripped me, I think she tried to push me down the stairs, made sure I had no friends, and she had one of her guy friends steal my PE clothes," 10K stated.

"She tried to push you down the stairs?" Warren asked, a little stunned.

"She told everyone that I lived in a trailer park and that if they hung out with me, they will catch my 'trashiness,'" 10K explained. "I'm going to assume that her baby is still alive." He hated Catherine, but he would never wish death on her or her child. He might end up being the one who dies instead.

"All of that because you lived in a trailer park?" Doc asked, stunned. 10K nodded.

Vasquez had to give it to the kid to stand through that. For all they know, he could've made the whole thing up, but considering she called him Trailer Trash to his face, maybe he was half correct.

Jason grabbed 10K's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You know, she never called me any homophobic slurs like some of the other students did," 10K said. "She may have called me names, but she never went that far."

Jason leaned over and gave 10K a kiss on the lips.

"Zombies up ahead," Warren said.

Vasquez, 10K, and Jason got their weapons.

"Finally," Addy said. "My arm was getting tired."

* * *

A/N: I pictured this coming out worse than I thought.


End file.
